The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for navigation purposes, and a medium for providing the method. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for allowing a user to verify a determined route to the intended destination simply and reliably, as well as a medium for providing the inventive method.
Navigation apparatuses are coming into widespread use today. Once a user sets a destination on such an apparatus, the apparatus searches for and determines a route from the current or entered position to the intended destination and displays the route. When presented with the route thus determined, the user operates illustratively his or her vehicle accordingly to reach the destination without getting lost.
Some navigation systems are designed to prepare and display a list showing geographical points at which to make turns (e.g., intersections), and names of roads interconnecting a plurality of such points. Looking at the display, the user can verify an outline of the route determined by the system. The user may also ascertain key information about the determined route beforehand, such as whether any toll road is included in the route.
However, whenever the user wants to know such an outline of the proposed route on conventional navigation apparatuses, it is necessary to switch controls specifically to enter an outline display mode. In requiring the user to do such chores, the conventional system fails to address the user's need to start immediately for the destination in accordance with the determined route.
On grasping an overview of the determined route, the user must view the whole list that may be composed of a plurality of pages on display. This means that the user may have to perform operations to turn the pages while verifying the list. This can be a considerable drag on the operability of the navigation apparatus.